Memento
by Neil Josten
Summary: Ninguno nota el instante exacto en que nuevamente se les empieza a percibir como algo más y los "Te quiero" invisibles se vuelven insuficientes y deben plasmarlos en papel. *BL*


**Renuncia:** nada es mío, todo de Kyoto Animation.

**Advertencias:** Post-canon. Fluff.

**Notas:** un shot realmente sencillo dedicado a _Cydalima_ por el Evento Navideño en_ swimmingfree._ Tuve algunos contratiempos con el fic (y creo que es insuficiente para ella...) pero el sentimiento está ahí y casi me da algo al saber que era mi AI. Si lo lee, ojalá le guste.

* * *

**i**

Es obvio para todos que algo ha cambiado entre ellos dos tras el viaje a Australia y que Iwatobi por decisión unánime coloque el trofeo que ganaron en casa de Haruka. Es la manera en que Rin sonríe con más libertad que antes, incluso. Es la manera en que Haruka se sumerge, nada y mueve los brazos, como si volase. Y que Nanase mire por largos ratos a Matsuoka sin que este se percate de ello cuando pasean los cinco por la ciudad.

No se angustian por el futuro, lo que importa es el ahora. Y mientras terminan sus respectivos estudios ese algo se hace más notorio.

Y aún así, nadie dice nada.

**ii**

Es Haruka quien rompe el hielo y se anima a confesar lo que ya se sabe, al menos por parte de sus amigos. De pronto, un día, con la inminente despedida pisándoles los talones. Lo hace sin meditarlo, casi por accidente, y le sale muy natural.

— ¿Rin?

Este se encuentra acostado en el sofá, admirando el movimiento del ventilador. No responde, pero Haruka sabe que le escucha (porque Rin siempre logra oírlo, donde quiera que estén, y así se pierdan y se separen lo encuentra tarde o temprano).

— ¿El servicio postal es caro?

— ¿Qué si es caro…? —Inquiere al fin. Arruga la nariz y permanece pensativo un par de minutos. Haruka le observa en silencio, los dos ligeramente sorprendidos por la interrogante. Más de inmediato Rin suelta un «Ah», comprensivo. Y sacude una mano al aire—. No. No lo es.

Haruka asiente.

— ¿Escribirás?

— Escribiré —confirma Rin, y de inmediato—: Cada semana. Sin falta.

Y no necesita darse la vuelta para adivinar que la mirada de Haruka se ha iluminado, sólo un poco. Ni que aquello se convierte en una promesa anhelada, no una simple pregunta trivial.

Haruka no medita al respecto. Pero aquellas palabras le tranquilizan de muchas formas que no alcanza a comprender.

**iii**

Rin no lo demuestra ni lo admite, más se encuentra ansioso, ligeramente. Es que piensa que no hay problemas, que ya se las apañarán de algún modo y no hay nada de qué angustiarse—aunque la última vez que él se fuese de viaje abriera una brecha entre ambos y no hiciese sino acrecentarla con su regreso.

Y no busca ni tiene la intención de acorralar a Haruka e impedirle avanzar, sin embargo, siempre ha tenido la sensación de que sin Haruka no es nada y que Haruka sin él sigue siendo todo y un desasosiego lo consume en esos momentos escasos.

Un par de semanas después del tema de la carta Rin se lleva una sorpresa al ver que Haruka carga consigo su celular por increíble que parezca (y lo es, mucho, muchísimo). Este capta la dirección de su mirada y observa el aparato en cuestión con indiferencia.

— Creía que no lo usabas —es lo único que es capaz de comentar. Haruka se encoge de hombros.

— Por si lo necesito.

«Por si llegas a llamar».

— Oh. V… vale —sonríe y le pican los ojos y las palabras _Lo recuerdo también _le nublan la mente—. ¿Te parece si intercambiamos números? y, ehm, ¿larga distancia?

Piensa que Haruka tiene maneras muy peculiares de demostrarle que su ausencia y presencia le afectan por igual.

**iv**

Haruka no es la clase de persona que expresa tal cual su afecto. Él no regala ramos gigantescos de flores, ni bombones en una caja de corazón. Tampoco le devora la boca a mitad de la calle frente a todos ni susurra apodos cursis como "Mi cielo". Haruka es más sencillo, más sutil.

Haruka es más de rechazar la intrusión a su espacio personal pero no reprocharle a Rin cuando se recarga en su hombro. Casi el ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

Haruka es más de nadar por el gusto de hacerlo y no por competencias y sin embargo, darlo todo contra Rin una vez que entran al agua.

Haruka es más de pintar ideas abstractas si se aburre, y que sus bocetos involucren el color rojo y unos colmillos afilados la mayoría de las veces. Y que no le interesen las películas románticas y aún así las vea en compañía de Matsuoka.

Es por eso que en el temido instante en que Rin afianza las manos en las maletas y ladea a un lado su gorra en el aeropuerto, rodeados de gente desconocida, Haruka se limita a componer una mueca triste y no armar un drama.

No hay abrazos, no hay besos, no hay lágrimas.

— Nos vemos luego, ¿no Haru?

Porque no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.

**v**

Rin entiende que Haruka no es, lo que se dice, un maestro en la tecnología. Pero que le avise vía mensaje de texto que se ha mudado a Tokio y va bien con los entrenamientos de natación y planea comprar una computadora con algo de dinero que le sobra le enternece sin un por qué especifico.

Es vergonzoso que sus compañeros de piso chiflen y rían cada vez que él se conecta y abre la video llamada y Haruka, del otro lado (a miles de kilómetros) comete varios fallos, intentando manejar aquello mientras le reprocha lo fácil que sería si las cartas se enviasen más rápido.

Rin replica que no se puede hacer nada y alega que es de esperarse, considerando que él es indudablemente mejor comunicándose a larga distancia.

Curiosamente tres días después Haruka ya no tiene dificultades con la computadora (Makoto le ha enseñado tras mucha e inesperada insistencia). Pronto se hallan compitiendo por quién es más experto en esas cuestiones y casi parece que no los separa un océano.

**vi**

Sólo que no todo es alegría y perfección. Porque la vida no funciona así. Su primer pleito desde que se separaron ocurre seis meses más tarde.

Es el rigor y la disciplina y horarios cada vez más apretados donde escasean las oportunidades para platicar y Rin le reprocha que no todo su mundo gira en torno a él y Haruka responde con lo mismo, pero más molesto y vienen varios _¿Entonces por qué me sigues procurando, si tan ocupado estás?_; _Porque me importas_.

Y Rin ahoga los quejidos y maldiciones bajo la almohada. Ya que no comprende sus sentimientos. Una marea que sube y baja, todo dependiendo de Haruka. Y claro que lo extraña. Claro que añora volver a verlo (y sentirlo). Pero también siente miedo. Miedo de herir y ser herido.

**vii**

Es idea de Nagisa que Haruka compre una mascota. Es Haruka quien escoge ese pez, sin intervención de nadie. Llega al departamento, lo coloca en la pecera y se le queda observando. Los minutos transcurren.

— Bienvenido, _Rin_.

En la mesa de centro hay un montón de cartas y sobres desparramados, todos provenientes de Australia.

**viii**

— Lo siento —pronuncia, quedito y renuente. Sus mejillas teñidas de carmín y el ceño fruncido. Haruka se mantiene callado—. Fui tonto, y dije cosas estúpidas y… l-lo siento. Es sólo que me gustaría que estuvieses acá pronto… y todo eso.

— Está bien.

— ¿Sí?

— Yo igual lo lamento.

Rin parpadea y una sonrisa surca sus labios.

— Ey Haru, no logro esperar a que conozcas a _Haruka_ —saca de repente.

Haruka alza una ceja, ignorante, entonces el gato negro salta desde el colchón y olisquea el monitor. Rin ríe. La incredulidad en el rostro de Nanase no tiene precio. Tampoco la que él pone cuando Haruka le presenta a su reciente adquisición, un pez, llamado Rin.

— Eres tan extraño.

— Mira quién habla.

**xi**

Rin siempre ha tenido un ideal del amor. Que es mágico y está repleto de situaciones impredecibles y arrasadoras cual dorama coreano, que te estremecen. Que implica muestras de afecto que destilen ternura o pasión. Que al estar con esa persona especial se te nubla todo y los pies te pesan y aparecen las tan anheladas mariposas y su nombre anotado en cada esquina inferior de tus cuadernos y lo piensas hasta dormido. Por eso no logra percatarse del sentimiento hasta que ya es imposible borrarlo de lo intenso que es y de lo normal que se ha vuelto todo lo referido a Haruka para él, confundiéndolo con mera admiración.

Y no busca una retribución a ese amor, no realmente. Le basta con impulsar a Haruka, mostrándole el camino a un futuro que existe (y está ahí, aguardando por él, por los dos, por todos).

Ninguno nota el instante exacto en que nuevamente se les empieza a percibir como algo más y los _Te quiero_ invisibles se vuelven insuficientes y deben plasmarlos en papel. Excepto que a Rin le duele y le colma de felicidad en misma medida.

**x**

Y se vuelven a encontrar. Otros seis meses han transcurrido.

Rin no está seguro de cómo actuar. Abre y cierra la boca, indeciso. Y Haruka lo mira, estoico. Sólo que no está estoico del todo, y se siente feliz y desesperado y tranquilo y demás.

—… Te extrañé.

Es el empujoncito que requiere.

— Estoy de vuelta, Haru.

Y le sonríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, con timidez, aspirando el aroma a casa.

**xi**

Más tarde y en la misma habitación un felino negro descansa frente a una pecera y su inquilino. Haruka y Rin también están ahí.

* * *

Gracias por leer~


End file.
